Patent literature 1 discloses an olefin polymerization reactor, a polyolefin producing system, and a polyolefin producing method, each of which, despite having a simple configuration, allows residence time distribution to be narrower.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of producing a propylene-based polymer having a crystalline propylene-based polymer segment and an amorphous propylene-based polymer segment, which method allows obtainment of polymer particles that are less adhesive.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a method of producing an olefin polymer, which method allows an efficient decrease in hydrogen concentration, thereby allowing production of an olefin polymer having a higher molecular weight.